Frozen Lightning
by sonoroustwo
Summary: OCxAshe fanfiction. Alistair The Lightning Revenant marries Ashe The Frost Archer for political reasons. Little did she know that maybe Alistair had other things in mind. Rated T for possible not-too-intense fluff in later chapters. (This story won't be lore-friendly, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry. AU where Tryn doesn't exist :l)
1. Just Political

Their marriage was political. That was it. Nothing more than that. It was forged to form an alliance between two factions.

Alistair The Lightning Revenant and Ashe The Queen of Freljord never showed any kind of affection towards each other.

At first. This was fine for Alistair. Of course, he would do anything to protect his people. To save them from further harm. That's why he married. The forces of their two factions combined could be an unstoppable force.

But after a few months of bickering at each other, and simply acting as if they were never married, the feeling of absence tore away at him exponentially. He had to tell her soon.

He had always loved Ashe. He just couldn't bring himself to say that to her. Her eyes were... stimulating.. to say the least. She had a nice, supple form that most men would fight over to be with.

Her soft, silvery hair that glowed in the moonlight captivated him so much that he almost died because he didn't notice a blatantly

obvious tripwire that Ashe had avoided moments before. If she hadn't pulled him out of the collapsing archway on top of them, he would have died, right there.

"You stupid idiot!" shouted Ashe.

"What were you thinking?! You could have died!" a mixture of anger, worry and, surprisingly, amusement was evident in her eyes.

"I... I.. I'm sorry." was all that Alistair managed to say. The lightning that crackled on the edge of his cloak seemed to die down, as if to apologize to Ashe.

"What were you so distracted by? That tripwire was hilariously obvious, I'm surprised you couldn't see it with your lightning blue eyes." Ashe mused.

The atmosphere of anger and worry was slowly fading away. Happy banter took it's place.

She admired those eyes of his. They were always crackling with electricity. He would normally see threats a mile away, which is why she was so surprised when he didn't see that tripwire.

She was absolutely mesmerized by them. They were in a brilliant shade of blue. Of course it had to be blue. Her favorite color.

Alistair smirked and chuckled. He loved it when she noted his eyes. It was a feature of his that he was certainly proud of. It could stare anything and anyone down, and it never misses a detail.

"I was kinda.. uh... looking at your hair. It's so beautiful..." He confessed.

"Oh!" Ashe was pleasantly surprised. He had never said anything like that before.

They never really shared compliments before. They were friends, they got along, but there was never a hint of romance. It was incredibly unusual, even for a political marriage.

"Uh.. Th- Thanks! I.. Uh.. I appreciate that." Ashe was trying her best to hide her blush, but it wouldn't let up. Her cheeks became red almost immediately.

A feeling that she thought she would never had towards Alistair started to form. Her heart lept in her chest. Uh oh.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alistair, who started to laugh again. Ashe always liked his laugh. It was soft, and it wasn't too intense like how most men laugh.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Alistair patted Ashe on the head, while putting her hood back on. She didn't notice it fall off.

There it was again! That feeling... her heart beat furiously against her ribcage when he had touched her. _'No...'_ she thought to herself. _'Why now? Why does it have to be so sudden? Wh-'_

She was interrupted again by Alistair, who shouted back at her.

"You know, you should really get moving! The sun's rising soon, and I suspect you wouldn't want to be in the heat."

And he was right. She hated the heat. Naturally. She was the Frost Archer, of course she's going to hate the polar opposite.

He was always right. How does he get things right all the time. Is it because of his "power"? Is it because of those eyes? " _Eyes that never miss a detail..._ " those blue eyes... Blue always has something to do with lightning. Power. He had told her before, where he got the power to manipulate lightning.

 _"I was 14. It was late at night. I was bored, so I decided to go strolling in the woods. I got to this... clearing of some sorts. I noticed a white-blue crystal stuck inside a stone. I was wondering why nobody ever took it,_

 _because the clearing was a common route towards my home, my kingdom. So, I decided to take it. It was so pretty. It glowed this pure, sky-blue light that seemed to... Shine power from it. When I touched it, I heard thunder._

 _Then, an incredible bolt of lightning blasted from the sky and hit me squarely on the chest. I fainted. When I woke up, the crystal wasn't glowing blue anymore. I'm not even sure it was a crystal anymore. It had turned dark,_

 _similar to obsidian, then it crumbled in my hands. As I got up, I noticed my hands were... Glowing. I panicked, and then accidentally hit myself in the face with a bolt of lightning."_

Ashe fell forwards laughing when she heard that part.

He was incredibly interesting. They just got married 2 months ago, and they were still getting to know each other.

She didn't look forward to the marriage. She thought it was a waste of time.

But now, she started to think she was wrong.


	2. Love Is Imminent

They were heading towards Alistair's home. The sun had started to rise, but thankfully there was no noticeable rise in temperature. They continued walking until they saw a cozy little house in the distance.

Ashe was confused. Alistair spoke of a kingdom. This was just a house!

"Alistair? You spoke of a kingdom, where is it?" Ashe asked.

"This is my kingdom!" Alistair proclaimed. When Ashe realized what he meant, she playfully smacked him on the head.

They stepped on the porch of the old shack, and he opened the door by shooting a small spark of electricity through the doorknob. They went inside and started to relax. Then, Ashe asked a question.

"How does shooting electricity open the door?" Ashe was curious.

"Oh! I've ingeniously connected this to my door locks. Whenever current passes through the knob, a wire transfers the electricity to the door knobs, which automatically unlock. Of course, I've created my own signature signal so that it only opens whenever I put in my spec-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it; fancy science stuff opens the door." Ashe mocked him.

"Hey! Science is important!" Alistair playfully punched her shoulder in retaliation. She liked how they would banter about things. It was enjoyable.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from being such a dork!" Ashe laughed. Then, two voices started talking in her head.

 _'I wish he could be my dork.'_ The first voice said, in a dreamlike tone.

 _'What in the world are you thinking, Ashe?! Pull yourself together!'_ said the other one, in a more formal and regal demeanor.

 _'Oh come oooonn... We're married! Technically he's mine anyway, riiight?'_ The first voice said, rather suggestively.

 _'That was a political marriage!'_

 _'It may be political, but it's still marriage. By all definition, he IS my husband.'_

 _'Well... I suppose you're right.'_ The formal voice seemed defeated.

They were married. She just realized that. She just didn't really notice. They just acted as if they were just friends, going on a hike somewhere, or just casually heading out.

It never dawned on her that Alistair was, by all means, her husband. And she was his wife. Maybe soon, she could tell him how she felt.

Maybe he doesn't expect anything out of our "marriage". Maybe... this is just... purely political. Maybe there were no feelings involved in this. The thought saddened her to her very core.

"Hey, Alistair?" She asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" He looked at her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"We're technically married now... right?" She asked nervously. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even mention the wedding since... The wedding.

"Well... We had a wedding ceremony... And, there was a priest... And we were pronounced man and wife... So I'm probably around 75% sure we're married, yeah." he joked, still smiling at her.

Ashe laughed. She adores those subtle jokes that he says. She found them funny, but she wouldn't let Alistair know that just yet.

"That's _not funny_ , Alistair." She tried to act serious, but the smirk on her face was saying otherwise.

"Why were you laughing, hmmm? And why are you smiling a bit now?" He pressed on.

"I was thinking about something that happened the other week." She lied.

"Aha! Guess what?! I also said a joke the other week! Coincidence? I think not!" He proclaimed.

"Shut up, you dork!" She couldn't stop herself from smiling. There was something about him. There was just... _Something_. Something that made her so happy to be with him.

"Back to the topic at hand." Alistair casually said, leaning on the counter near the kitchen.

"Of course we're married! What, were you thinking otherwise?" Alistair covered this up as a casual question, when in reality, he was worried. Maybe she didn't feel anything for him.

Maybe she wasn't thinking of this as a proper marriage. Little did he know, Ashe was worried about the same thing.

"No, no, it's not like that, I mean..." Ashe's face fell. She started for the couch and sat down quietly.

"What?" Alistair stood up, nearing Ashe. He sat down on the couch that Ashe was sitting on. He slowly put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he was going to try anyway.

Ashe was surprised, but she didn't let this show. She simply let her head deal with this situation.

 _'Oh my god he's holding me close! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!'_ The teenage girl within Ashe screamed. She had to admit, it was nice, being held close to. She was never held like this, so it was a pleasant surprise.

Ashe wanted to tell Alistair so badly, that she had these... feelings. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it. She was afraid it would ruin their friendship. Friendship alone with Alistair was fulfilling enough. What would it be like to be loved by him?

"I'm sorry, Alistair, But... I can't talk about this just yet. Can you... give me some time?"

Alistair hated waiting. He was somewhat of an impatient person. Maybe that was because of his affiliation with lightning. Always moving, never stopping, and never waiting.

But, for Ashe, he would do anything.

"Sure." Alistair smiled sweetly at her before cupping her cheek. It was a dangerous move to play.

He only realized this once his palm was on her cheek. Suddenly, his mind went into overdrive.

 ** _"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK OF YOU KNOW?! WHAT IF SHE SLAPS YOU?! YOU KNOW YOU HATE IT WHEN WOMEN SLAP YOU! WHAT IF SHE HATES YOU NOW?!"_** the frantic voice in his mind screeched, breathing heavily and frantically.

"I- Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He was busy apologizing to Ashe for the sudden and bold move, but he was interrupted when Ashe decided to embrace him.

"Don't worry, Blue. I'm your wife anyways, It's perfectly normal!" She pronounced happily.

Alistair's heart was beating so fast, he was sure his chest was starting to swell up. And little did he know, Ashe felt it.

"Blue, huh? So that's your new nickname for me?" He smirked sheepishly, desperately trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uh-huh!"

"But why blue?" He asked.

"Because you wear blue, duh!" She said, while giggling.

"No, I don't! This is black!" He replied.

"With blue!" She said. She loved Alistair's clothes. It was a mixture of black and blue, with a long drawn-out cloak that sprayed small sparks of lightning on its edges. She found that the lightning on the edges of the cloak tickled.

But then, she remembered something Alistair had said.

"I can control how my lightning bolts feel. I can make them extremely ticklish, dangerously painful, or just uncomfortable when they hit someone."

Did he intentionally make the lightning tickle her? The thought made her blush. Hard. She was thankful he was looking at his robes instead of her face, which had turned bright red.

But, she didn't really tell the truth as to why she picked "Blue" as his nickname.

It wasn't about the clothes he was wearing. Oh no.

It was about his eyes. Those blue, brilliant eyes.

 _'I have got to tell him I love him soon.'_ she thought.


	3. King And Queen Runaway

They had stayed in Alistair's house for a few days. Alistair wanted to head out and explore the lands of Runeterra, and Ashe insisted that she come with him. Alistair didn't want her to abandon her duties as Queen of Freljord, but she said that lots and lots of people would be managing her duties for her if she was "on leave". Alistair didn't understand how a Queen could be "on leave." because of this, he had said something that made Ashe quite angry at him.

"Look, I can't let you abandon your duties! You're a queen! You have to attend to these matters!" Alistair said, with concern in his voice.

"I want to come with you! I want to see the wonders of Runeterra!"

"I can't let you! What if something happens while you're gone, It would be my fault!" Alistair shouted.

This shut Ashe up. At that point, Alistair knew he screwed up. Ashe was mad at him.

He started towards Ashe.

"Ashe, I'm so sorry. I just don't want something to happen while you're gone... They could blame you for not being there, you know?" Alistair said pleadingly.

"You do know that you're my husband, right? And technically, you're the _king of Freljord?_ " Ashe said menacingly.

"Oh... you have a point there." it was Alistair's turn to shut up. Ashe had shut him down. Hard.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." was all Alistair could say. He sat down on the couch, contemplating how he could see the wonders of Runeterra if he was supposed to be managing Freljord.

Ashe followed, sitting closely beside him. They had become used to such close physical contact. The both of them liked it very much.

She decided to lie down on the couch, with her head resting on Alistair's lap. She smiled up to Alistair, who took it as a sign that they were alright.

"Look at us. King and Queen Runaway." Ashe said and chuckled as Alistair decided to stroke her silver hair that could have been the cause of his death a week ago.

Alistair couldn't help but smirk. "So, do we go back to Freljord or something?"

"No! I've told you, we have people that manage the duties while we're gone." Ashe protested again.

"Come on, let's go see the beauties of Runeterra!" Ashe pleaded.

"I don't need to, one is already lying in my lap." Alistair said suggestively, as he smirked that satisified smirk.

Ashe's cheeks grew bright red once again.

"Flatterer." she said simply.

"How about we go to Summoner's Rift?" Ashe asked.

"But, aren't there battles there?" Alistair queried.

"There's none booked for the next few weeks. We can stroll around, take a look, admire the view." Ashe said.

"Sounds great! When do we go?" Alistair said. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"The day after tommorow? Maybe we can relax the next day, prepare for the trip, you know." Ashe said.

"Wonderful." Alistair replied.

A silence fell over them. It wasn't an awkward or an uncomfortable silence, it was the kind of silence where you just wanted it to stay. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. Today, here, was no different. She loved being with him. And he loved being with her. They were practically inseperable now.

Alistair looked down to Ashe, who was surprisingly sound asleep in his lap.

He chuckled softly.

"She looks beautiful when she sleeps." Alistair said to himself softly. He looked back up and to the window, admiring the amazing view he had in his house. He was about to carry Ashe to the bed when a soft voice said;

"Aww, thanks, Blue."

Alistair jumped in his seat.

"God _damnit_ , Ashe, don't scare me like that!" He was annoyed, but Ashe certainly wasn't. She was rolling around the floor laughing.

"Ohhh god, that was _gold!_ " she said while laughing hilariously.

"It wasn't funny!" Alistair implored.

"I'm sorry." Ashe said, still giggling softly. "But really, thanks." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Alistair couldn't help but smile as she did. Something about her kisses made him light up whenever she gave him one. And whenever she did, he'd always hope that she would never stop.

"Okay, I'm really going to sleep now. Carry me? I'm sooo tired." Ashe said. She was obviously exaggerating, but nevertheless she liked it when Alistair carried him to bed. And so he did.

When he reached the bed, Ashe was again, surprisingly, sound asleep. He'd verified this when he heard snoring. He found it exceptionally cute.

"Sweet dreams, Ashe." Alistair said as he kissed her forehead.

He walked out of the bedroom and started packing things up, so that tommorow, there'll be no rushing for things to be packed up.

 _'I'm going to tell her when we're at Summoner's Rift.'_ Alistair thought to himself.

 _'I need to tell her. She needs to know.'_


	4. The Power Of Lightning

Summoner's Rift was... different when it wasn't riddled with bloodshed.

Everything was quiet. Peaceful. It was a beautiful day. The sun was still rising, giving the the Rift that nice little contrast between light and dark. Ashe and Alistair were standing beside the Blue Nexus, watching the Sun rise up.

"You know, you can really admire the landscape when there's nobody killing each other here." Alistair said.

Ashe laughed.

"You're right... Everything looks so... Serene." Ashe took in the breathtaking view.

Summoner's Rift never looked so beautiful before.

"Want to take a walk?" Alistair asked her.

"Why not?" Ashe drew out her hand, and Alistair accepted it. The two decided to walk through the top lane, as they would see most of the scenery there.

They heard birds chirping, the wind was blowing through every little crevice of Summoner's Rift. It was calm and absolutely beautiful. They had never actually seen how incredible it was in battle. The champions would be too busy trying to kill each other. It was quite nice, really. This would have made a great park. Bummer they had to use it for murder rampages.

They had been walking for quite a while now. They didn't really talk that much, except for the occasional _"look over there!"_ and " _that looks amazing."_ Thrown out every once in a while. Once again, they fell into a silence that both of them enjoyed. They were just walking there, holding hands, admiring the view. Alistair didn't want this to end. The landscape was beautiful. The sky was beautiful. The buildings were beautiful. And most of all, _she_ was beautiful.

He had been looking at her for a few minutes, completely mesmerized by her. He was utterly hypnotized that by the time she had turned around and looked at him, he was still drooling over her like a pig.

"Whoa! Are you having a stroke, Blue?" Ashe waved her hands over his face to make sure he was still there.

"Alistair! Snap out of it!" Ashe commanded.

"Oh… sorry… you were just…" Alistair said, in a soft and dreamlike voice.

"What?" Ashe asked.

"Never mind, not important." Alistair finished.

"Oh come on, Alistair! Tell me!" Ashe pleaded.

"Okay, alright! I'll tell you later, okay? Just calm down." Alistair laughed as Ashe started to pout.

"Come ooon. I'll tell you later, I promise." Alistair swore.

"Alright, fine." Ashe resigned as they continued to walk through the top lane. It was taking a while. That was because they were walking so slow a turtle could have reached the other Nexus by now.

"Do they just let anyone in?" Alistair asked Ashe as they walked through the first tier Blue Turret.

"Well, no... they only let veterans in, whenever there's no battle." Ashe commented.

"How does one qualify as a veteran?" Alistair asked curiously.

"When they've been in the League for a long time." Ashe found this as a great moment to start teasing Alistair about his time in the League, and so she started mocking him.

"I am a professional. Unlike you." Alistair stopped and turned to face Ashe. It was clear that she was joking, but the _are-you-serious_ look on his face made her giggle.

" _Unlike_ me? _Unlike-_ come on, I am just as capable in combat as you are!" Alistair argued.

"Hah! You wish!" Ashe joked. Alistair became even more annoyed, and this only encouraged her more.

"Oh, if only I could show you..." Alistair started to ramble on about how he was perfectly capable of handling himself in tight situations. Ashe started to giggle again.

"Stop laughing!" Alistair said, while struggling to contain his own laughter.

"Sorry! Sorry, it's just that you're adorable when you're annoyed." Ashe smiled at him.

Alistair stopped in his tracks. _This is it. I need to tell her. Now._ _I need to tell her now before it's too late. This could be my one last chance to get her._

"Ashe? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Alistair asked nervously.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

"I… I need to tell you something." His voice became deeply serious.

"What's…? What's wrong? Tell me. How can I help, Alistair?" Ashe pleaded.

"Look. I… I know we married for our people. We needed to do it so we could survive." Alistair started.

Ashe was confused, to say the least. What was he trying to say?

"But… I can't help it. I've been… looking forward to—" he was cut off by himself. Red flags were popping up everywhere in his brain. Something was wrong. Something was _terribly, terribly wrong._

"Something's wrong, Ashe." He said quietly.

Dark shapes were zooming around the landscape. They were starting to center around them.

"Did you bring your bow?" Alistair asked Ashe.

" _N… No._ " Ashe replied, her voice uncharacteristically trembling.

"Don't you worry. I'm here. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Ashe looked at him. He raised his arms, and almost immediately, both palms started crackling with intense electrical energy. He started throwing them at the dark shapes surrounding them. The bolts zipped through the shadows, electrocuting them. He managed to get quite a few of them, before being overwhelmed again. Alistair was now beginning to struggle.

The dark shadows grappled on to his hands and legs, rendering him immobile. One dark talon grabbed Ashe's throat, hanging her in midair.

" _No!_ _Ashe!_ " Alistair cried out.

He was certain they were going to be ripped apart when the shadows stopped.

He once again summoned electricity to his palms, to no effect. He tried this over and over again, when he heard a sinister voice.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here. The King and Queen of Freljord. _A pleasure to meet you._ "

He looked forward to see a slender figure in dark robes, slowly moving towards them.

"Put her down." Alistair said.

"I'm sorry?" The sinister figure asked.

"I said. Put her down." Alistair repeated.

"I'm afraid I can't. I need her. But, if you want, we can put you _down._ If you know what I mean." He started laughing. It was a menacing and evil laugh. Not unlike the evil laughs supervillains do, but this one was just overwhelmingly eerie.

Another dark shadow rose from the ground. It hesitated for a moment before turning into a dark spear.

"Wh.. what do you think you're doing?" Ashe spoke. The spear started to turn towards Alistair.

"No. No! You can't! You _can't!_ "

"Ohhh… I'm afraid I have to, my queen. The Lightning Revenant will become a problem later on. I have to eliminate him now.

" _No!"_ Ashe cried out.

The spear drew back.

"Ashe…" Alistair said…

It punctured Alistair in one sickly thrust.

A blinding light shined, blinding her and her captor.

An explosion threw her back and her captor a few meters, sparks flying all around, catching the bushes on fire.

 _"_ _ **Nooooo! ALISTAIR!**_ _"_ Ashe screamed. She couldn't believe it. Alistair was… was _dead._

"I'm afraid he's looong gone, my queen. I suppose that is how men infused with lightning die."

" _You fucking monster. You son of a bitch! You know that the Institute of War will hear about this?! They will hunt you down and_ _ **destroy**_ _you."_ Ashe's voice was dripping with venom. He had killed the man she loved.

"The Institute know nothing about this, Ashe. They didn't even see me come in!" He laughed again. The smirk on his face was off-putting. He was the classic psychopath villain. But he still scared her.

The talon holding her pushed her closer to the man's face.

"I think you will do just… fine." The man said. An incredibly unnerving smile started to grow on his face.

"And, if you don't know my name… It is…" he paused.

"Lucifer." He finished.

He was about to say something when thunder rumbling overhead interrupted him.

"Oh look! Rain. Your Lightning Revenant's best friend."

Ashe's eyes shrunk to slits.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, you fucking murderer."

Lucifer punched her squarely in the stomach, forcing her backwards and into the ground, the dark talon still grabbing hold.

" _You know, you really shouldn't have done that."_ A familiar voice sounded.

"A… Alistair?" Ashe asked.

" _You just messed with a Lightning Revenant. And a Lightning Revenant…"_

A bolt of lightning blasted from the clouds and into the trunk of the talon that was holding Ashe. It immediately let her go.

 _"…is a pure manifestation of power!"_

Another bolt of lightning struck Lucifer dead in the chest. He recoiled and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Alistair formed out of thin air. He had changed. He was floating instead of walking, the signature blue electricity coming from his cloak now glowed orange, and started to make burn marks all over the grass beneath him.

 _"And you would be really…"_

Another bolt shot through the clouds and into Lucifer's body.

 _"_ _ **REALLY…"**_

Alistair peppered Lucifer with powerful bolts of electricity from his hands, disabling his nerves, paralyzing Lucifer.

 _"… stupid to fight_ _ **POWER**_ _itself."_

For the last time, one final fork of lightning hit the ground beneath Lucifer, sending him flying, and eventually, hitting the top section of the top lane Blue Turret, knocking him unconscious.

Ashe was dazed. She was amazed, confused, amused and impressed at the same time.

Alistair fell from his floating position. He hit the ground roughly, and fell over. He had returned to his normal self again.

"Oh my god… Are you okay?"

Alistair turned over so that he was facing upwards.

"Y… yeah… I'm fine. Doing that took lots out of me, though." Alistair smiled.

"You had me worried there, you idiot." Ashe pouted again.

"I had to do it. I would have died right then and there. I promised you'd be safe. Also, have I proved that I can handle myself in combat now?"

Ashe couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Of course you have." She kissed him on the lips. Alistair at once seemed to regain power once Ashe had pecked him. He stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Let's have a word with the devil, shall we?" Alistair strode off to where Lucifer had landed.


	5. Broken

It didn't take long for the Institute to realize that something was wrong.

Alistair heard the sound of Institute guards and other champions beaming in to see what was wrong. Lucifer still hadn't recovered from unconsciousness, and Alistair wouldn't let him wake up just yet.

"What if we he wakes up?" Ashe asked. "The guards haven't gotten here yet."

He kicked Lucifer in the head promptly. "There. Should give us 5 more minutes." He said simply.

"You jerk!" Ashe joked, while slapping the back of his head.

"Hey! He almost killed me. Who's the jerk, huh?" Alistair shot back.

"You have a point there." Ashe put her hands beside her hips, taking a look at Lucifer.

His skin was pale white. He wore sleek, black robes that were exceptionally long. He wasn't a very handsome man. His slender figure and unusually long arms made him look more like a spider that a human being.

"Look, the guards." Alistair pointed towards the squadron of Institute guards walking briskly towards their location. Their leader spoke up.

"My Queen! We noticed something was wrong. The top lane Blue Turret reported damage, and we needed to take a look. Who is this?" The Institute squadron leader pointed towards the unconscious Lucifer.

"I don't know. He appeared and assaulted us. Alistair managed to overpower him, though." Ashe thought back to his domination over Lucifer. It was terrifying, in a way, but… it made him extremely attractive. She never knew Alistair held such power. But then, he _was_ power.

"I need you to bring him to the interrogation room. Remember to activate the Magic Inhibition Field Generator inside the room, or else he'll be able to get out, alright?" Alistair commanded.

"Yes, sir." The squadron leader replied. They picked up Lucifer's body and they beamed back to the Institute.

"What the heck is a Magic Inhibition Field Generator?" Ashe asked.

"I thought you were the _veteran_ here, huh?" Alistair jokingly replied.

"Come on. I'm serious." Ashe said.

"Alright, alright. It prevents champions from summoning their magic. They can't cast their abilities that would require mana, you know. In fact, they can't cast anything, even if it doesn't require mana. It just stops them from doing things that you probably wouldn't want them to do in an interrogation chamber." Alistair said.

"That's useful." Ashe noted.

"You bet it is. Wouldn't work on me, though." Alistair proclaimed proudly.

"Stop being so cocky, you dork." Ashe said, while laughing.

They beamed back into the Institute after a while of admiring the scenery again. Alistair was on alert, though. There could be more of what Lucifer was. But, thankfully, the Institute beamed more guards down to patrol the Rift.

Alistair walked briskly through the corridors of the Institute of War. He was nearing the interrogation chamber when he stopped and turned to Ashe.

"Ashe, I need you to rest. Go to the infirmary. Just, rest there, alright?" Alistair asked.

"Why? I want to interrogate him as well." Ashe said.

"I know you're tired." Alistair cupped her cheek again. She couldn't help but lean in his hand. It was soft. And warm. It stimulated her, but also calmed her down. She closed her eyes as she drank in his scent. She loved it.

 _'How amazing would it be to be his… and how fulfilling would it be for him to be mine…"_ the dreamy voice in her head spoke. She couldn't agree more.

"Come on. Please. Just rest in the infirmary." She knew he was right. The adrenaline rush that swooped over her during the incident drained her of her energy. She could barely stand.

"I'll carry you there if I need to. Let's go." Alistair grabbed her feet and her torso and, as he said, carried her towards the infirmary. The male champions couldn't help but groan in jealousy as he carried his wife down to the infirmary, for everyone to see. Ashe liked the attention. She cuddled into Alistair's arms, hoping to show off to the ladies, as if to indirectly say _'Too bad ladies, he's mine!'_

Once they had reached the infirmary, he put her in the most comfortable bed he could find. He drew a blanket over her, and cupped her cheek again.

"Sleep. Just rest, please." Alistair said.

"Alright. Promise me you'll come back?" Ashe asked him.

"Of course I'll come back. Why in the world would I leave you here?" _'Why would I leave the woman I love here?'_ He kept that last bit to himself.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Alistair stood up, then proceeded to walk back to the interrogation room.

Ashe was a bit disappointed. He would normally give a kiss. This time, he didn't. Something was off. But she couldn't think about that any longer, because she was getting increasingly tired. After a few moments, she fell asleep.

She woke up, feeling a lot better than before. She noticed that her hand was being held by someone. She looked to the side to see Alistair, sound asleep, caressing her hand.

She never could admit this to herself, but she absolutely adored Alistair when he was asleep. Sometimes, she would intentionally wake up, go to the living room where Alistair slept on the couch, and just look at him, sleeping. She was sure that Alistair would find this creepy, and so she would return to his room, where he insisted she sleep in, and returned to sleep. Ashe had wondered why Alistair wouldn't sleep in the same bed with her. She _wanted_ him to be with her in bed, but then that would be too weird to say.

One time, she had forgotten to return to his room, and passed out beside the sleeping Alistair, on the couch. That was hard to explain. But he found it cute anyway.

She decided to wake Alistair up.

"Hey. Blue. Wake up."

"Hmm? Oh. You're awake." Alistair smiled at Ashe.

"How was the interrogation?"

"Oh, he didn't say anything, so they brought him to the dungeon, for… _further_ investigation."

"Oh. I get it."

They fell into silence again. Ashe was about to fall asleep again when she remembered something. Alistair was about to say something to her when Lucifer had attacked them.

"Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say to me when Lucifer came?"

"Oh! Uh… Nothing. Never mind that."

"Oh, come on! You've got two things to tell me now, you might as well speak up."

"Fine. It's just that…" Alistair paused for a while before continuing.

"I've been looking forward… marriage… for a long time. It was my secret desire."

"Who wouldn't want to get married?" Ashe replied.

"Yeah, it's just that… I want marriage because… I could be with someone. I could love someone for the rest of my life. And I would never leave that someone." Alistair paused again.

"I would do anything for my people. That's a given. But… If this is just… nothing to you… if this whole marriage thing really means nothing to you, then I can't do this." Alistair finished. The look on his eyes induced an incredibly depressing feeling in Ashe. It was the look of absence. He was missing something. He was missing… _love._

Alistair put his head down in sadness. His eyes died down. She could no longer find the powerful electricity zooming through him. His lightning cloak darkened until she could see no more.

"Ashe… I've always loved you. If you don't love me back, then… I don't know. I… I…" Alistair couldn't find the heart in him to continue. He was absolutely lost. This devastated Ashe. He was broken. He was wounded. Deep inside the happy façade, he was longing for the love that he could never find.

 _Until now._

He needed someone. He needed her.

 _Her._

"Alistair…" She sat up on the bed, and cupped both Alistair's cheeks, her eyes were shining with tears, not tears of sadness, not tears of anger… _but tears of joy._

" _I… I love you too._ " Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She was smiling. She was sure her little heart would burst in her chest.

Alistair couldn't speak. Words could not describe the intense happiness he was feeling right now.

All he could do was laugh. He kissed Ashe passionately, and Ashe had no reason to resist. She pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, caressing his hair. She lay back down in the bed, bringing Alistair with her.

They continued their little bout of passion for a few minutes. They broke apart, to breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alistair asked, while giggling himself.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_ sooner?" Ashe countered, smiling.

"Good point."

"What were you going to tell me when you were… drooling back in Summoner's Rift?" Ashe laughed a little.

"I was going to tell you… you looked _absolutely beautiful_. Now, I know, that was so corn—" Ashe cut him off as she grabbed his robes and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

They didn't stop for a few more minutes. After that, they were absolutely breathless.

"I love you, Alistair." Was all Ashe could say.

Alistair smiled. This is the happiest he was in his entire life.

"I love you too… Ashe."


	6. You Have Been Summoned

**_Guest: Nice work so far can't wait for the next update!_**

 ** _Thanks! I shouldn't take too long to update chapters. But, I can't promise a regular schedule._**

 ** _You know what? Screw the T rating. This is now rated M for sexual content. Be careful! If you don't like it, skip the part of the story where the sex is present._**

* * *

Alistair and Ashe had returned to Freljord, hoping to enjoy more of their company together. Alistair had a more innocent getaway in mind, while Ashe _insisted_ that they have fun inside the bedroom.

"Alistair?" Ashe asked tentatively. He was still in the shower.

"Yes?" Came Alistair's faint reply.

"Can you hurry up?" Ashe asked. She locked the door outside both ways, so that nobody could get in.

Or out.

"Just a mo. I'll be quick." Alistair said, his voice echoing inside the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Alistair came out of the bathroom, in his bathrobe and all.

Ashe bit back a moan. Alistair had heard it.

"What's up?" Alistair asked Ashe.

"Oh… uh… nothing!" Ashe replied, her voice uncharacteristically high-pitched.

"I know you. You only do that voice when you're nervous. What's troubling you, Ashe?" Alistair queried, as he put on a shirt.

"I… I don't know how to say this…"

"Just be blunt. Come on, what's up?" Alistair asked her again, worry now staining his features.

"I need you in bed with me." Ashe said promptly.

"Are you saying…?" Alistair asked, bewildered.

"Yes. _Nooooow._ " Ashe asked, annoyance starting to grow. She had been waiting for this for _ages._ She needed this. She _wanted_ it.

"Jeez, sorry. I'm just… surprised."

"No, I… I should apologize. It's just… I've wanted this for ages." Ashe clutched Alistair's collar, her libido skyrocketing.

She pulled him closer, their foreheads meeting, their noses touching each other.

"I want you. So bad." Ashe pleaded.

"Are you sure… Ashe? Maybe you're a bit drowsy, think this over for a sec." Alistair asked. He wanted this as well, but he needed to make sure Ashe was _absolutely, exactly sure_ about this decision.

Ashe could hold it in no longer. She almost immediately pulled his collar in roughly, forcing him into a hard kiss. She tumbled backwards, falling into the bed.

The broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" Ashe asked sultrily.

"I suppose it does."

He slowly pulled Ashe's skirt down, making Ashe giggle.

"You're a bit excited." Ashe teased him.

"Look who's talking. You were the one who absolutely couldn't handle it anymore." Alistair retorted.

He gently placed a hand on Ashe's breast, and squeezed.

"Ohh…." Ashe moaned, her back arching.

Alistair was about to continue with the foreplay, when he stopped in his tracks suddenly.

Ashe looked up. "What's wrong?"

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, or if you don't like what I'm doing to you, please, tell me. I don't want you hurt." Alistair said, with genuine concern.

This made Ashe's heart melt. The fact that he had cared…

She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry. I know you won't hurt me." She said.

"Please, let's do this, I need it. I want it." Ashe moaned.

Alistair continued with the foreplay, pleasuring Ashe slowly. She loved it, but she was getting tired, and impatient.

"Come on, please, I…" Ashe sighed.

Alistair didn't need her to continue. He knew she wanted more.

He slowly put a hand inside her panty, which was soaking wet.

"Ohhh… Yes… Please. Do it." Ashe urged.

And at her command, he slowly started to pleasure her nether regions.

Incredible pleasure that was unheard of surged through her body. She couldn't help but arch her back more and moan loudly to the incredible stimulus.

This encouraged Alistair all the more. He was about to move on to the next phase of his assault when Ashe squirted into his hand.

Alistair couldn't help but recoil in surprise

"That was… quick?" Alistair stated.

"Oh, sue me. It's not my fault you're amazing at this."

"This is the first time I've done this… ever."

"You're a natural. Now come on, I'm still in heat." Ashe pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Needless to say, they enjoyed themselves that night.

They woke up, still inside each other.

"Alistair."

"Mmmph."

" _Alistair._ "

"Rrnggh!"

"Wake up!" Ashe slapped him lightly.

"What? What's— _Ohh…_ " the slightest movement caused a short burst of pleasure in both of them as their parts moved in and out of each other.

"Slowly pull away. That way it'll be easier." Alistair said.

And Ashe slowly backed from Alistair, a hot and sticky sensation both hitting them. They were tempted to just come down on each other and have fun again, but they knew better. She continued, forcing their parts to release contact.

"That was… amazing. You really know how to pleasure a woman." Ashe said.

"Likewise." Alistair smiled at Ashe, before giving her a soft peck on the forehead.

"I was still… nervous, though. I thought you wouldn't like what you saw."

"Ashe, you have nothing to worry about. You have an amazing body." Alistair smiled.

Ashe's cheeks grew as red as a tomato, before a knock came on their bedroom door.

"Just a minute!" They both replied, as they proceeded to dress themselves.

It was Alistair who opened the door.

"Yes?" Alistair asked brightly.

"My King, You and The Queen have been summoned to the Institute Of War. You will participate in a match, 2 weeks from now." The summoner said.

"Really? That's news." Ashe said, with a tinge of tiredness in her voice.

"Good to know." Alistair replied.

"Please note that this will happen exactly in 15 days. At exactly 12 noon, you will be teleported into the Institute. Prepare your belongings before the time given. Thank you." The summoner said, before proceeding to leave the castle.

As the door closed, Ashe and Alistair looked at each other.

"This will be interesting."

"You better not blow the game, Alistair."

"I'm easily one of the best champions."

"You're only as good as your summoner, you dork."

"Shut up." Alistair jokingly replied. Ashe swatted at him good-naturedly.

"Hoo boy, I wonder who our buddies are going to be!" Alistair said, looking forward to the match.

"You know, after a while, you get bored, playing these games." Ashe said.

"Why?"

"Well… It's just the same thing, over and over, kill, and try not to be killed."

"Well, yeah, I get that."

Ashe waited for Alistair to continue. When he didn't, she pressed on.

"But I'm sure this game will be different."

"Why?"

"I'm with you, silly." She said, giggling.

Alistair smiled, and kissed her again.

The King and Queen strolled out of the castle, to do as they pleased.

They couldn't wait for the game. Mostly because they were going in with each other, instead of going in alone.

 _This is going to be a fun ride._ Alistair thought.


End file.
